Neuromodulation therapy using pulsed electrical stimulation is usually provided by an implanted stimulator or an external stimulator coupled to an implanted stimulus-receiver. The parent application, Ser. No. 09/837,565 is generally directed to wireless communications capability of an external stimulator designed to operate with an implanted stimulus-receiver. This disclosure is directed to wireless communication capability of an implanted stimulator via an interface device, as is depicted in FIGS. 1A-1E The implanted stimulator of the current invention is used to provide electrical pulses or neuromodulation therapy for urological, neurological, neuropsychiatric disorders, obesity and eating disorders, and spinal cord related pain disorders.